


Ressasser le passé

by Psychoslasher



Category: Beyond Re-Animator (2003)
Genre: Escape, M/M, Male Slash, Revenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment et grâce à qui Herbert West s'est évadé de prison, et ce qu'il fera ensuite. SLASH Herbert/Howard et Herbert/Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

Précision : L'ordre de rencontre des personnages et du déroulement de l'histoire ne sont pas pris en compte.

 

Lorsqu'il vit pour la première fois le prisonnier West, le jeune médecin Howard Phillips en fut totalement envoûté. L'homme responsable de la mort de sa sœur aurait du le dégoûter dès sa première apparition. Mais Phillips ne s'était pas fait affecter dans cette prison par hasard. Il voulait revoir West, non seulement pour avoir des explications claires, mais aussi pour recroiser ce regard qui l'avait subjugué des années auparavant, lors de son arrestation. Jamais il ne l'avait oublié et depuis ce moment il s'était passionné de cet homme, malgré la perte de sa sœur. De plus, malgré ses aspects de beau garçon charmeur, la journaliste Laura Olney ne l'intéressait guère et pour cause, il aimait les hommes. Et il l'avait découvert très jeune. Chose à ne pas montrer dans une prison, mais de toute manière un seul des prisonniers l'intéressait: Herbert West. Et le revoir lui aurait fait sortir son cœur de sa poitrine si le corps humain n'était pas fait d'épiderme.

Herbert West de son côté en voulait à Daniel Cain. Comme toujours il avait choisi une femme à lui. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli ensembles, mais bon de toute façon les sentiments étaient une choses qui lui étaient presque inconnue. Presque. Ils étaient apparus pour Dan et ce bien malgré lui car il s'était toujours cru incapable d'aimer. Mais toujours voir son ami courir après les femmes l'avait rebuté au point de le rendre encore plus froid avec elles. Pas misogyne, mais froid. Et maintenant cet imbécile devait sûrement couler des jours heureux avec cette maudite Francesca. Enfin s'il se sentait capable de résister à l'appel de la nature féminine. "Qu'ont les femmes de tellement spécial?" pensa t-il tristement. Lui n'avait plus que la science comme compagne. Une très bonne compagne puisqu'il avait découvert de grandes choses, et ce par le sacrifice de "donneurs volontaires" pensait-il pour qualifier ces malheureux rats.

Lorsque West et Phillips firent connaissance (si la situation pouvait être considérée comme telle), un étrange courant était passé entre eux. Surtout quand le plus jeune tendit la seringue bien conservée contenant le cher sérum de l'homme qu'il admirait. Herbert en était très surpris, après tout le jeune Phillips ne connaissait rien à SA science et pourtant lui demandait de travailler avec lui. Il décela aussi quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Comme une supplication.

\- Docteur West, je me suis renseigné sur vous après votre arrestation. Et sur vos travaux, je sais ce que vous avez découvert sur la mort...et la vie après la mort.

\- Oh et bien évidemment c'est comme si vous me connaissiez?! et j'imagine que si je suis dans cette pièce c'est de votre fait.

L'infirmerie était calme, Herbert savait qu'il avait fait exprès de faire sortir tout le monde alors que Moses était déjà mort. Et sa seringue lui tendait le bout de l'aiguille. C'était comme replonger dans le vice après une cure. Mais les regards insistants du plus jeune le perturbaient. Pas que cela le gênait mais il avait déjà connu ce regard. Celui qu'il jetait à Dan lorsque celui-ci lui tournait le dos. Il ne pouvait pas le forcer à aimer les hommes mais l'imaginer sous le même toit avec une femme dans son lit le faisait souffrir horriblement. Et ce Phillips, plutôt attirant comme jeune homme, avait le même regard. Et médecin aussi, qui plus est. "Décidément la vie s'acharne sur moi" pensa t-il. Ou plutôt il l'avait murmuré sans s'en rendre compte, et son interlocuteur s'en était aperçu.

\- Pardon, vous dîtes? demanda Phillips.

\- Rien, je divaguais, ajouta Herbert avant de se perdre dans ses pensées.

S'ensuivit l'incident avec Moses et l'apparition du directeur Warden Brando. Un homme des plus antipathiques, et il avait fait renvoyer West dans sa cellule, au grand regret du docteur Phillips. Le prisonnier semblait autant à l'aise dans cette prison que chez lui. Les autres détenus en avaient peur et ne l'approchaient pas. Et les gardiens restaient polis avec lui. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas l'habitude de recevoir un prisonnier dont le QI dépassait la moyenne, ou alors ils ne voulaient pas se frotter à son "complexe de supériorité". Quoi qu'il en soit rien que le charisme de West lui avait permis d'avoir une cellule plus aisée et isolée du brouhaha des autres prisonniers. Le jeune médecin pouvait donc venir solliciter ses services en temps voulu, au grand contentement (bien caché quand même) du scientifique. Le sergent Moncho venait le chercher pour l'emmener, et de temps en temps escortait aussi le médecin jusqu'à la cellule de West et les surveillaient de temps en temps. Après tout Herbert n'était pas en prison pour rien. Si ce n'est les morts "déjà morts" sur qui il avait expérimenté, il avait aussi tué le docteur Carl Hill. Concernant l'arrêt cardiaque du lieutenant Leslie Chapham, il était mort de mort naturelle pour les autorités. Un coup de chance pour le scientifique.

Les semaines passaient vite. Les deux hommes se voyaient de plus en plus et Herbert remarquait que le plus jeune au fil du temps, se mettait à lui poser des questions de plus en plus personnelles. Il s'était mis à apprécier la compagnie du jeune médecin, un peu trop d'ailleurs, et sentait que lui recherchait volontairement sa compagnie. Mais s'il voulait en venir aux choses personnelles, autant y aller directement.

\- Phillips! commença Herbert.

\- West?

\- Vous voulez me parler de votre sœur? Je me doute bien que c'est le but depuis le début et vous n'avez toujours pas abordé le sujet.

Décidément il ne manquait pas de franchise celui-là. Phillips hésita un court moment avant d'inspirer et de commencer.

\- Elle s'appelait Emily, c'était la meilleure des grandes sœurs. Elle s'est toujours occupée de moi après la mort de nos parents. Elle m'autorisait à inviter des copains qui dormaient à la maison. On s'amusait à se faire peur lors des soirées tentes.

Ces souvenirs le firent sourire, Herbert par contre semblait un peu égaré. Remarquant ça le plus jeune lui posa une main sur l'épaule. West ne cilla pas mais releva les yeux d'un air étrange.

\- Ce genre de choses vous arrivait aussi? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Quel genre de choses?

\- Inviter des amis chez vous. C'est pour ça que vous sembliez sur une autre planète?

\- Euh non. Je me demandais juste ce que vous pouviez bien faire lors de ces soirées tentes.

Herbert toussota de gêne avant de reprendre:

\- Personnellement à votre âge je n'avais pas d'amis et n'en cherchais pas. Seules mes études comptaient pour moi.

\- Et jamais de petite amie? s'enquit le plus jeune avec un mini sourire.

\- Jamais de ma vie, ça vous va? Je trouve que vous devenez très curieux.

\- Ne vous braquez pas West, vous n'avez pas à être gêné pour ça...

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une question de gêne, docteur Phillips. On se connaît à peine, nous sommes tous les deux apparemment homos et en plus de ça je suis un détenu et vous le médecin de la prison.

Le dit médecin vira au rouge cramoisi, quasi choqué, avant de questionner son vis-à-vis.

\- Comment savez-vous ça docteur West, je ne vous ai rien dit?

\- Parce que je connais bien vos regards, j'ai lancé les mêmes à quelqu'un autrefois. Vous rejetez cette journaliste à la noix qui vous drague, et en vous adressant la parole hier j'ai remarqué que vous n'arrêtiez pas de reluquer un détenu. Comme quoi ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans les nuages" termina Herbert d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Qui m'avez-vous vu reluquer? Il n'y avait que vous et moi dans votre cellule. Alors je...

Howard stoppa net et réfléchit un instant avant de se sentir bête et entendre Herbert éclater de rire.

\- Oh ça va ne vous moquez pas comme ça. Oui je suis attiré par vous et alors! Que vous le vouliez ou non vous venez vous même d'avouer avoir aimé quelqu'un. Donc, docteur Herbert West, vous avez des sentiments.

Piégé, Herbert baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il aurait du se méfier. Phillips ne voulait pas qu'il se renferme dans sa carapace mais il voulait en savoir plus maintenant.

\- C'était le docteur Dan Cain, c'est ça? votre dernier assistant?

Cette fois Herbert releva la tête et Howard put y lire douleur, énervement et frustration. Son corps se mettait à trembler, il préféra se mettre à bouger pour masquer ses tremblements. Mais ça ne faisait qu'attiser cette douleur réveillée. Cette trahison! Bon sang il n'aurait sûrement pas gardé Dan comme assistant s'il n'avait pas été aussi dingue de lui. Cette pensée le bouleversa et il se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage dans les mains. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer ce n'était pas digne de lui. Mais en y repensant c'était justement ce que Dan lui avait toujours reproché. Son côté fou, inhumain et sans compassion, même pour ses expériences sur les animaux. En gros il se sentait incapable de changer un jour. Un sanglot lui échappa quand deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes. Howard voulait voir son visage, son côté humain. Il essuya une larme d'un doux geste de la main.

\- Vous auriez du lui avouer, ne pas le garder pour vous. Je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait accepté et ne se serait jamais moqué de vous.

Herbert n'osait plus parler, il ignorait quel ton prendrait sa voix mélangée à des larmes. Mais il regardait à présent le médecin dans les yeux sans oser réagir. Le plus jeune en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste mais doux baiser. Il observa ensuite la réaction du plus vieux. Il paraissait apaisé, ce qui allait encourager le plus jeune à recommencer quand la voix de Moncho se fit entendre au loin.

\- Allez Doc, fini le travail pour aujourd'hui. Sinon c'est le directeur qui va finir par se poser des questions.

Avant que le sergent ne se pointe devant la cellule Phillips en profita pour embrasser West une seconde fois avant d'ajouter:

\- Vous devriez faire ça plus souvent.

\- Quoi donc?

\- Sourire, pleurer, être humain. Il a loupé beaucoup de choses.

Sur ce Howard sortit en lui souriant. Le "il" en question c'était Dan il l'avait parfaitement compris. Ce baiser lui avait fait du bien. Tellement de bien qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer pour ses expériences. Il pensait maintenant à Howard, et à Dan. "C'est malin ça" pensa t-il.

Howard aussi avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses patients. Deux costauds tatoués et plutôt agressifs s'était battus dans la cour et avaient la face bien démolie. En plus Cabrera s'était fait mordre par son rat, apparemment rendu plus agressif suite à une expérience de West. Mais le problème était que le directeur avait entendu parler de ces "expériences". Il ne tarderait pas à aller parler à West et lui interdirait probablement de le voir.

De plus une très mauvaise ambiance pesait sur cette prison depuis que West avait "amélioré" son expérience. Le comportement de certains prisonniers avait changé, comme celui du rat. Ils se servaient de ce laboratoire clandestin dans le sous-sol mais cela ne durerait pas. Si Brando y mettait les pieds, ils étaient cuits. Herbert commençait à désespérer de voir la fin de son expérience un jour. Mais quitte à "faire brûler" cette prison ainsi que tous ses occupants, il la terminerait. Cependant il se devait de faire une exception pour Phillips. Il n'arrivait même plus à se passer de lui.

Trois jours plus tard les patients avaient cesser d'affluer. Les détenus ne se faisaient plus la guerre mais s'en prenaient aux gardiens. Ça sentait l'émeute à plein nez. Howard avait peur pour West, même si sa cellule était à part. Elle n'était surveillée que de loin et jamais un gardien ne se montrait clément envers un prisonnier sous les coups des autres. Il inventa donc une excuse pour le voir et une fois laissé dans sa cellule, Moncho dut repartir donner un coup de main à ses collègues. Quand il arriva, West tournait en rond dans sa cellule, comme s'il savait ce qui se passait. Il était plutôt nerveux.

\- West, tout va bien? s'inquiéta Phillips.

\- Non tout ne va pas bien, tout le matériel est dans le labo et le directeur va bientôt le découvrir. Il va tout foutre en l'air s'il y parvient.

\- Non enfin calmez vous, il y a un début d'émeute là-haut et tous les gardiens sont mobilisés. Alors j'imagine que Brando a mieux à faire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il parlait avec Laura.

L'évocation simple du prénom de la jeune femme suffit à faire sortir le scientifique de ses gonds. Comme si la situation n'était pas assez stressante.

\- Ben voyons c'est reparti avec ça. Vous devriez allez voir si elle va bien tant que vous y êtes. Parce que je vous le dis...

\- West, arrêtez tout de suite...

\- Non non non non, moi je vous le dis elle est encore moins en sécurité avec le directeur qu'avec le pire des pervers de cette prison, alors vous devriez vous bouger...

\- JE NE SUIS PAS DAN D'ACCORD?

Là il l'avait totalement fait taire et Herbert le regardait méchamment comme s'il ne savait pas qui il avait en face de lui.

\- Arrêtez votre paranoïa Herbert. Vous vous emportez. Il faut vous enlever ce mec de la tête sinon vous finirez au bloc psychiatrique, à prendre une tonne de médicaments.

Herbert bondit sur lui, le renversa et le plaqua durement sur le lit. Le médecin tenta de se dégager mais le plus vieux ne faisait que s'énerver.

\- Alors c'est ça hein? il est la seule chose que vous voulez garder dans votre esprit tordu, quitte à y laisser votre santé mentale? Déjà que ce n'est pas brillant là dedans...vous voulez seulement vous tuer à petit feu. Je ne vous regarderai pas faire.

PING

Un violent coup de poing l'atteignit en plein visage. West était complètement perdu entre lui et Dan. Il en venait à les confondre, ou les rapprocher. Mais il devait l'arrêter. West allait revenir à la charge alors il lui flanqua un coup vif dans l'estomac, le faisant chanceler sous la douleur et s'écrouler sur lui. Mais plutôt que de le rouer de coup à nouveau, Herbert lui coinça les bras. Prenant peur d'une nouvelle avalanche de coups sans possibilité de défense, Howard allait essayer de le raisonner de manière moins violente, lorsqu'il sentit la main libre du scientifique se glisser sous sa chemise, lui caressant le torse, et ses lèvres se poser brutalement dans son cou. Ce moment aurait plu au médecin si West n'avait pas été dans cet état de psychose, le prenant pour celui sur qui il aurait du se défouler. Il sentit cependant la prise de Herbert sur ses mains se radoucir et put donc en enlever une. Il préféra la douceur à la violence sachant qu'il n'y couperait sûrement pas. Bien que cette position sous l'homme de ses fantasmes ne lui était pas déplaisante, il ne voulait pas que cela se passe comme ça. Il releva doucement la tête de West et l'embrassa. Pour ensuite lui parler:

\- Herbert?!

Celui-ci eut comme du mal à entendre le son de sa voix, alors le médecin lui saisit le visage et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Herbert, regardez-moi.

Cette fois-ci il capta son attention. Se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'il allait faire le scientifique se releva un peu, la bouche ouverte sous le choc. Il avait manqué de faire du mal à la seule personne de cet établissement qui lui portait une attention personnelle et sincère. Ce qui n'aurait pas été la première fois, il avait à chaque fois "fait du mal" aux compagnes de Dan. Donc fait du mal à Dan. C'était en lui, la destruction de l'intérieur, des liens l'entourant. Il ne pouvait être entouré par quelqu'un sans le briser. Les larmes menaçaient de se répandre sur ses joues alors Howard lui caressa le visage.

\- West, regardez-moi. Vous n'êtes pas forcé de voir Dan dès que quelqu'un vous évoque une femme. Rappelez-vous que je n'aime pas les femmes, moi.

\- Écoutez Howard, je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, je suis désolé.

Herbert se serait volontiers caché dans le premier trou de souris venu s'il l'avait pu.

\- Pas consciemment, non. Vous vouliez faire du mal à Dan. Mais je ne suis pas lui.

Comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas Phillips approcha son visage du prisonnier et l'embrassa timidement. Herbert savoura cet instant de pur délice et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus avant d'enfouir sa langue dans la bouche du médecin, qui gémit de plaisir. Il l'embrassait avidement et sentait les caresses de Howard sous sa chemise bleue, qu'il ne tarda pas à enlever. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, le médecin enleva aussi sa chemise, et bientôt le reste de leurs vêtements se retrouva par terre. Leurs corps nus se frôlaient ce qui ne faisait que renforcer leur excitation. West embrassait le corps sous lui, offert avec plaisir par Phillips. Mais à force de sentir leur érections se frôler, il n'avait plus qu'une envie: entrer en lui.

\- Vas-y n'hésite pas, dit le plus jeune dans un souffle.

Sans perdre une seconde en préparation, West pénétra lentement le corps chaud du médecin qui grimaça de douleur, et attendit que celui-ci se fasse à sa présence. Il l'embrassa d'une manière presque trop douce pour qu'elle puisse venir de lui. Howard caressait le corps de Herbert, lui procurant des frissons. Le scientifique commença des mouvements de va-et-vient tout en le masturbant au même rythme. Phillips était enivré par l'odeur de l'homme qu'il aimait, le contact de sa peau, sa voix et sa respiration. Tout lui plaisait chez lui, même son côté sadique en un sens dans certaines situations c'était plus que plaisant. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se déversent l'un sur l'autre dans un grognement de plaisir. Leurs corps en sueur et la respiration saccadée, il continuaient de s'embrasser. Ils aimaient ça malgré leur épuisement. Mais ils durent se séparer par manque de souffle, Herbert s'écroulant sur Howard, qui enroula ses bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait faire chambouler cet instant.

Mais ce magnifique instant ne pouvait durer, une explosion se fit entendre au loin, les sortant de leur rêverie. Phillips, inquiet, fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Cette émeute commence à prendre de l'ampleur, ça devient grave" dit-il tout en se redressant.

\- Toute émeute est grave, il y a toujours des morts. Quoi que ce n'est grave que quand il y a des morts du côté des gardiens, sauf quand ils sont aussi corrompus que les prisonniers.

\- Herbert ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il arrive que des prisonniers ne méritent pas un tel sort" dit t-il en lui lançant une œillade.

Herbert sourit malicieusement avant d'ajouter tout en se positionnant sur lui.

\- Comme tu l'imagines, je ne suis pas là pour rien, ce n'est pas la science qui m'a mené en prison.

Il l'embrassa fougueusement, caressant sa poitrine, quand tout à coup une porte au loin claqua et la voix de Warden Brando se fit entendre.

\- WEST, VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER.

Ils tentèrent de se rhabiller le plus vite possible mais pas assez pour la façon de marcher du tyrannique directeur. Il arriva devant le cellule de West et assista à une drôle de scène. Phillips, le plus rapide avait revêtu chemise, pantalon et chaussettes alors que West avait traîné presque volontairement et ne portait que son pantalon. Ou bien il savait d'avance qu'ils n'auraient pas terminé à temps, ou alors il préparait quelque chose.

\- Hé bien docteur Phillips, je savais que vous étiez devenu accro à ce fumier, mais pas à ce point là. Pourtant cette journaliste a continué de me résister en pensant à vous. Je ne manquerai pas de lui faire part de votre partie de jambes en l'air avec un détenu.

Herbert se planta devant la porte alors que le directeur l'ouvrait. Il pointa ensuite sa canne sur la poitrine du scientifique et le menaça, avant que le médecin ne la lui arrache de la main, s'attirant les foudres du directeur. Qui se vengea en écrasant très fort le pied de Herbert, qui cria de douleur.

\- HÉ! arrêtez-ça!

\- N'aggravez pas votre cas docteur, je vous le déconseille. Hum...monsieur West je suis tombé sur une espèce de petit laboratoire censé être à l'origine une pièce inoccupée. Vous allez m'y accompagner, tous les deux. Passez devant, vous vous rhabillerez plus tard puisque ça ne vous a pas gêné.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs de la prison en compagnie de l'infâme Brando et finirent par pénétrer le labo en question. Là Brando se mit à tourner autour de toutes les installations assemblées par les deux hommes. Herbert avait peur que de rage, ce sale type n'envoie tout dans le décors.

\- Dîtes-moi messieurs, à quoi rime tout ce chantier. Tout ce matériel n'appartient pas à ma prison. Votre peine aussi longue soit-elle West, sera bien rallongée. Et vous docteur, vous serez radié. Vous pouvez me croire. Mais je voulais avant tout vous parler de...ceci.

Il exhiba une seringue pleine de sérum que Herbert avait laissé. Celui-ci tenta de lui reprendre mais Brando le maîtrisa et lui planta la seringue dans le cou sans appuyer.

\- NON, hurla le médecin. Monsieur je vous expliquerai tout mais retirez-lui cette seringue s'il vous plaît.

Depuis la mort de sa sœur, Howard n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Il n'accepterait pas qu'il arrive malheur à Herbert. Il l'aimait trop. Il s'approcha lentement du preneur d'otage tout en montrant les fioles et instruments, prêt à parler. Tout en lançant un regard entendu à Herbert. Le directeur maintenant intéressé par le contenu de la table et les explications improvisées du médecin, ne sentit pas West se dégager de son emprise. Il s'enleva rapidement la seringue du cou et fondit sur Brando, lui assénant coup sur coup. Howard le ramena en arrière pour le prévenir de s'en aller mais le directeur, plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait, se releva. Il poussa le médecin contre une étagère et posa les mains sur sa gorge en hurlant. Herbert se saisit d'un microscope et l'abattit sur sa tête. L'agresseur tomba à genoux, et regarda les deux hommes avant de murmurer:

\- Cette fois vous êtes mort Phillips. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme...AAH!

Herbert avait rabattu le microscope sur sa tête, et le tyran s'était effondré. Mais Herbert ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il continuait de lui fracasser le crâne, afin de le faire souffrir le plus possible avant que son dernier soupir ne soit rendu. Dégoûté et ne voulant pas assister à pire, Howard le releva en hurlant:

\- ARRÊTE, je crois qu'il a son compte.

Une fois qu'Herbert avait reprit ses esprits, les deux hommes prirent la fuite. Le scientifique connaissait maintenant les lieux par cœur et avait un moyen pour s'évader. Se faire passer pour un médecin. Toutefois, il récupéra ses anciens vêtements, qui n'avaient en aucun cas subi les dégâts du temps, les enfila et regarda Howard. Celui-ci savait pour son envie de sortir et il comptait l'aider. Ils foncèrent à l'infirmerie, prirent un fauteuil roulant dans lequel West s'installa,"inconscient" après s'être enduit de sang, et Phillips ayant son badge de docteur sur lui le fit passer pour un membre du personnel blessé. Ils eurent du mal à éviter les prisonniers enragés qui couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant. Mais ils tombèrent sur l'unité d'intervention, qui n'y vit que du feu. Enfin ils réussirent à sortir et une infirmière proposa au jeune homme d'installer Herbert dans une ambulance. Elle étaient nombreuses et aussi fit-il semblant d'acquiescer, de toute façon les blessés graves continuaient d'affluer et elle avait mieux à faire.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, prirent la voiture de Howard et partirent en direction de chez lui. Ils étaient sortis de l'enfer.

Voilà la suite arrive bientôt.


	2. Après l'évasion

Le lendemain le drame de la prison avait ébranlé la ville, faisant la une. Les rares prisonniers en un seul morceau avaient du être abattus pour causes de violence incontrôlable. Moncho toujours dans les vapes à murmurer "il a dit douteux" avait fini drogué et interné, le corps de Brando retrouvé le crâne fracassé...ce carnage avait horrifié la population. En tout cas pour les autorités il s'agissait d'une émeute qui avait fini en "nettoyage". Aucun prisonnier n'y avait apparemment survécu. Et ils n'avaient pas envie de trier les morceaux.

Herbert était donc tranquille bien qu'évitant de mettre le nez dehors. Il était très reconnaissant envers Howard de l'avoir hébergé mais il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis. De plus il était jeune et avait une plus longue vie devant lui. Pour finir Dan ne lui était pas sorti de la tête, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, le retrouver, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il ferait une fois face à lui. Il n'avait pas renoncé à la médecine et serait donc facile à trouver. De son côté, Howard savait que ces moments passés en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait ne dureraient pas. Il était évident que son amant était toujours amoureux de Dan Cain. Leurs moments de passion depuis la prison n'avaient pas pu lui enlever cette obsession. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Herbert était quelqu'un de très spécial, en particulier au niveau des sentiments. Il avait réussi à les lui faire extérioriser, mais restait conscient qu'ils ne lui étaient pas destinés. West était de ce type de personne qui n'aime qu'une seule fois, et ne ressentait rien pour le reste du monde. Le jeune médecin s'en était accommodé, bien que souffrant de son profond attachement envers le scientifique.

À des kilomètres de là, un chirurgien enchaînait les opérations. Il s'était amélioré depuis qu'il n'avait plus eu à s'occuper de cadavres ambulants. Cependant l'absence de Herbert lui avait toujours pesé, il s'était attaché à lui au fil du temps. Et bien qu'il ait amèrement regretté d'avoir participé à son incarcération, il ne pouvait se maudire à la pensé que le monde s'en portait mieux. Le monde oui, mais pas lui. Son ami lui manquait et de temps en temps il en dormait mal. Et une chose l'avait toujours torturé: pendant le procès Herbert n'avait jamais parlé de Dan en tant que complice. Il l'avait laissé le condamner à la prison en divulguant des preuves contre lui. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait cela? c'était comme s'il voulait s'enfermer, ou alors s'éloigner de Dan. Pour faire court Herbert lui avait épargné la prison et s'était laissé arrêter. À cette pensée, le médecin sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et ses joues le brûler. Son ami Herbert était l'énigme la plus irrésolvable du monde.

POV Dan

Il doit tellement m'en vouloir. Et je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant à cause de cette émeute. Tous ces hommes morts à cause de son fichu sérum...il a encore fait des "merveilles" celui-là. Les médias n'ont rien dit de plus que leurs gros titres "Hécatombe au Centre Pénitentiaire d'Arkham". Ils ne font que que se réjouir intérieurement de la perte de ces déchets de la société, comme ils disent dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné. Mais tous ne sont pas comme ça, Herbert avait un caractère de merde oui, mais il voulait la faire avancer cette société. Ou plutôt la nature.

FIN POV

\- Docteur Cain vous devriez rentrer vous reposer. Vous en avez fait beaucoup aujourd'hui.

Daniel Cain, perdu dans ses pensés, n'avait pas entendu arriver la jeune infirmière dans son bureau et qui lui lançait un sourire compatissant. Il était exténué après deux longues opérations. Deux chefs de gangs n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'entretuer après s'être croisé dans un supermarché, créant une panique totale. Le pire étant que la sécurité de l'hôpital avait du refuser la présence de leurs amis voyous qui tentaient d'envahir le bâtiment. La police fut même dépêchée sur place.

\- Oui je sais Clara mais j'attends des nouvelles de nos deux idiots, répondit-il en lui renvoyant son sourire.

La fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

\- Ils ne vous méritent pas, le monde ne tourne pas rond. Mais bon ce n'est pas à nous de culpabiliser pour ces dingues, sinon on en oublie de vivre.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

\- Allez docteur il se fait tard, reposez-vous. Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Clara, et merci. Et faîtes attention avec cette histoire de cambriolage.

\- Oui docteur.

Dan regarda partir la jeune femme. Elle était souriante en toute circonstance et avec tout le monde. Celle-ci devait savoir se détacher de son travail. Lui par contre avait perdu certaines habitudes, ne faisant plus du charme à la première belle femme venue. Autrefois il s'y serait pris avec enthousiasme, se préparant à observer Herbert se disputer avec elle. Cette manie chez le scientifique avait même fini par faire rire le médecin. Dan tourna sa chaise vers la fenêtre et observa cette vue qui s'offrait à lui, toutes ces lumières, ces monuments...il resta un long moment comme ça. C'était presque comme une berceuse, et quand les lumières du couloir se mirent en veille, y comprit celle de son bureau, il ferma les yeux et s'assoupit un moment. Pas un bruit, pas un mot, juste un moment de détente et quelques bruits de vents soufflant sur la fenêtre.

Il rouvrit les yeux dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre, ne recevant que l'éclat de la lune. Forçant des yeux sur sa montre, il se rendit compte avoir dormi dix-huit minutes.

\- Eh oui tu t'es bel et bien assoupi.

Dan sursauta violemment. "Tu parles d'un réveil" murmura t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise, encore dans le cirage, et cherchant d'où provenait cette voix.

\- Bonsoir Dan.

Cette fois il la reconnut tout de suite. Pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir qu'il était à peine à un mètre de lui. Une ombre se déplaça du coin sombre près de la fenêtre pour se poster droit devant lui. Dan reconnut cette silhouette associée à sa douce voix.

\- Bonsoir Herbert.

Dan inspira un grand coup avant de reprendre, non sans mal car la peur se lisait dans sa voix:

\- Alors...je me doutais que tu étais à l'origine de cette émeute, mais dis-moi ça t'as apporté quoi autant de morts, hein? Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant? me tuer à coup de seringue...

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai provoqué ni cette émeute ni ce carnage. J'en suis bien évidemment à l'origine car le sérum est à moi, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai injecté à toute la prison. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te faire du mal.

\- Comment ça a pu se produire Herbert, si tu n'y es pour rien?

\- Le directeur était un obsédé de l'autorité, il l'a même injecté aux gardiens.

\- Comment tu as pu réussir à recréer ce sérum en prison, et sans tes notes?

Dan l'entendit rire un court moment, mais rien que ce petit rire lui fit revenir des années en arrière. Il se le disait mentalement, mais cela lui faisait du bien de reparler à Herbert.

\- J'ai eu du mal, crois-moi, j'ai juste du faire appel à ma mémoire. Mais j'ai reçu l'aide inespérée du jeune médecin de la prison. C'est même lui qui a insisté pour le recréer.

\- Pardon? C'est impossible comment pouvait-il être au courant de ça? Un deuxième "toi" quelle drôle de situation.

\- Un mort que j'avais ranimé il y a longtemps a tué sa sœur, et ensuite la police m'a arrêté. Lui avait quatorze ans. Il a trouvé une de mes seringues sur le sol et l'a conservée. Il me l'a faite voir en me disant vouloir travailler avec moi.

\- Alors ce jeune médecin n'est pas arrivé par hasard dans ce pénitencier. Mais ma parole tu as du te coltiner un jeune homme ultra collant durant tout ce temps, tu ne lui as pas fait trop de mal au moins?

La question de Dan se voulait innocente, cependant le mot "mal" fit remonter de douloureux sentiments chez Herbert.

\- Herbert?

Dan entendait sa respiration s'accélérer. Soudainement curieux devant son silence, il se leva et s'approcha de lui. Cependant une chose le frappa.

\- Où es-tu allé depuis hier dis-moi? Je te demande ça parce que tu sens très bon, et ça m'étonnerait qu'au moment de l'émeute tu en profitais pour prendre une douche.

Deuxième rire de la part du scientifique, décidément Dan était de plus en plus surpris.

\- J'ai pris une douche en effet, mais pas en prison.

\- Mais où alors? insista Dan.

\- Écoute Dan je ne veux pas...

\- S'il te plait Herbert. Tu crois quoi? Que je joue le flic? Je veux juste savoir c'est normal.

Son ami baissa la tête avant de répondre:

\- J'étais chez Howard mais j'en suis parti pendant son sommeil, quitte à errer dans la rue. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait d'ennuis, répondit Herbert.

\- Attends qui est ce Howard?

\- Howard Phillips, le médecin de la prison.

Là Dan était totalement stupéfait. Un inconnu invitait le grincheux et solitaire Herbert West chez lui et celui-ci acceptait...et semblait s'en faire pour lui.

\- Herbert, je peux te demander juste une chose? hésita Dan.

Celui-ci inspira, appréhendant une question gênante.

\- Vas-y.

\- Ce n'est qu'un médecin lambda et bien qu'il t'ait aussi servi d'assistant, tu n'avais plus besoin de lui une fois dehors. Et tu n'es pas du genre à profiter des gens, tu es beaucoup trop fier. Je suis même certain que tu n'avais pas besoin de lui pour sortir de prison vu tout ce foutoir. Alors qu'y a t-il eu de si spécial entre vous pour qu'il en arrive à t'aider à t'évader? demanda le médecin.

Décidément il avait tout prévu sauf ça. Non seulement Dan lui posait la question qui tue, mais en plus lui rappelait qu'il était parti de chez Howard, ce jeune homme dingue de lui. Et qui malgré les sentiments toujours présents qu'il éprouvait pour Dan, n'avait pas laissé Herbert indifférent.

Malheureusement ce silence devenait beaucoup trop lourd pour le scientifique qui avait de plus en plus peur d'être découvert. Il s'éloigna de Dan et ne réussit qu'à déglutir péniblement avant d'articuler:

\- À plus tard Dan.

Devant cette fuite soudaine Dan réagit au plus vite et se glissa entre son ami et la sortie.

\- Cela a t-il un rapport avec le fait que tu ne sois pas là pour me tuer? Et aussi le fait que tu n'aies rien dit sur moi au tribunal?

Là c'était trop, les larmes menaçaient de se pointer. Herbert ne put qu'insister.

\- Dan s'il te plait je dois prendre l'air, laisse-moi passer.

La rapidité des mots et le ton de sa voix annonçaient au médecin qu'il semblait sur le point de pleurer. Dan ne voulait ni lui faire peur ni le brusquer. Il posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de Herbert.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me dire je t'écouterai toujours, et jamais je ne me moquerai de toi tu le sais bien.

À ce moment là la lumière du couloir s'alluma, signalant une activité à l'autre bout mais rien d'important. Mais cette lumière fut suffisante à Dan pour qu'il remarque les yeux humides de son ami, qui, de honte, baissa le regard. Et sa chemise était pleine de sang. Préférant le détendre, Dan changea un instant de sujet:

\- Tu prends une douche et tu remets tes vêtements tâchés de sang? demanda t-il avec un sourire.

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autres.

\- Et le sang de qui d'ailleurs?

"Oups! encore une question énervante" pensa Dan.

\- Le directeur Warden Brando, répondit simplement Herbert.

\- Ah oui, celui qui s'est fait défoncer le crâne au microscope?! dit Dan d'un air faussement pensif.

Dan semblait observer autre chose chez son ami, et sans réellement se rendre compte de son indiscrétion, balança à l'aveugle:

\- Les années t'ont plutôt réussi mon ami, même si j'étais censé te revoir un peu plus vieux que ça.

Il remarqua le trouble qu'il avait provoqué chez Herbert. Mais celui-ci resterait silencieux tant qu'il n'aurait pas dit exactement tout ce qu'il avait à dire, Dan le savait. Et il avait énormément de mal à l'exprimer car il ne l'avait jamais fait. Voilà pourquoi il aurait préféré fuir.

\- Herbert? tenta le médecin tout en lui relevant la tête.

\- Hmm? le scientifique paraissait avoir perdu la parole.

\- Ah oui quand même, tu en perds la voix, rit gentiment Dan.

Dan le laissa respirer un instant et lui lancer son fidèle regard noir, avant de reprendre le plus sérieusement du monde:

\- Tu sais Herbert, ce que tu sembles incapable de me dire, Francesca l'a fait pour toi.

Herbert manqua de s'énerver, mais réussit à se maîtriser en serrant le poing.

\- Et où est elle aujourd'hui ton hystérique? cracha t-il.

Dan sourit devant ce côté jaloux qu'il avait finit par aimer, et reprit:

\- Elle s'est mariée l'année dernière avec un policier et d'après ce que je sais ils ont un fils. Voilà ce que je voulais dire, ce qu'elle m'a dit sur toi, c'est que ta jalousie à chaque fois que je me casais avait une bonne raison. Elle a dit que tu m'aimais, et elle n'avait même pas l'air de t'en vouloir.

Herbert se mit à trembler de peur tellement il craignait de la réaction de Dan. Il n'osait même plus le regarder mais une minute plus tard après un profond silence il réussit à dire:

\- Je suis désolé. Si tu veux que je te fiche la paix dis-le moi et je te promets de le faire.

Même avec un tel aveu indirect, Dan se sentit fondre. Pour qu'il en vienne à s'en excuser en plus, Dan sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de très intime entre lui et ce Howard. Sinon qui (ou quoi) d'autre que Dan aurait réussi à le rendre aussi sensible, si humain?

Dan se rapprocha plus puis posa une main sur la joue de Herbert avant de lui dire à voix basse:

\- Sauf que je n'ai aucune envie que tu me fiches la paix.

Sans être sûr d'avoir bien entendu, Herbert releva la tête...et sentit Dan l'embrasser. C'était un doux baiser, mais Herbert se demanda si Dan n'avait rien consommé avant d'en arriver là. Cet homme à femme endurci l'embrassait, lui? Après avoir rompu ce divin contact, Dan observa Herbert et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Le scientifique paraissait absorbé, ailleurs. Il releva les yeux vers Dan et après l'avoir longuement regardé dans les yeux, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à son tour tout en posant une main sur sa nuque. Dan savourait ce merveilleux instant. Herbert capable de tant de délicatesse envers une personne, cela le faisait chavirer. Tout à coup il sentit la langue de son ami s'engouffrer entre ses lèvres et toucher la sienne, le faisant gémir de plaisir. "Pour un homme dur et froid comme lui, il s'y prend comme un dieu" pensa Dan. Une pensée vint à Dan et une fois séparés, il demanda à Herbert avec un sourire coquin:

\- Hum, laisse-moi te demander mon vieux, je ne suis pas le premier homme que tu embrasses, n'est-ce pas?

Herbert se sentit coincé, mais répondit tout de même:

\- Non.

\- C'est ça qu'il s'est passé avec ce docteur en prison? Ou bien est-ce allé plus loin? demanda Dan sans pointe de jalousie.

Herbert avait du mal à répondre mais ce silence en dit long au médecin qui devina tout sur l'instant.

\- Wow! eh ben ça alors, tu sais je vais finir par être jaloux..." sourit-il.

Tout de même gêné, il remarqua une certaine perturbation chez le scientifique que celui-ci peinait à dissimuler. Mais Dan étant plus habitué aux sentiments, le devina facilement.

\- Tu sais si tu es tombé amoureux de lui sans même le vouloir, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. C'est grâce à lui que tu es devant moi maintenant. Il a fait de toi un homme meilleur c'est plus que percevable. Mais tu t'en veux d'être parti comme ça de chez lui, sans lui dire.

Dan n'avait pas prévu la suite, Herbert se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et s'appuya le front contre la fenêtre, baissant la tête. Cette vision fendit le cœur de Dan qui, les larmes aux yeux, s'approcha de Herbert, le tourna et le serra contre lui. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il devait ressentir, passer de cœur de pierre à homme aimant deux personnes. Cela devait le tirailler. Il le laissa évacuer son chagrin, il en avait besoin. Le couloir s'étant ré-éteint, il ne percevait plus son ami que par cette lune illuminant une partie du bureau. Dan attendit un bon moment avant de lui murmurer:

\- Je n'ai pas à t'en vouloir, tu as bien plus souffert que moi toutes ces années, et en plus à cause de moi. Tu peux continuer à l'aimer, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire et jamais je ne t'obligerai à choisir.

\- Moi non plus je ne t'obligerai pas à choisir.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement et Herbert aperçut Howard, qui était entré discrètement. Dan, lui, devina sans mal qui était ce "très jeune" inconnu. Howard s'avança vers eux doucement et serra la main de Dan.

\- Enchanté docteur Cain, dit-il.

\- Docteur Phillips, enchanté, répondit Dan.

Il n'y avait aucune animosité entre les deux hommes. Ils étaient là tous les deux pour Herbert et ne tenaient pas à lui faire plus de mal qu'il n'en avait déjà subi.

\- Ho...Howard je..." commença Herbert.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Herbert, je savais que tu viendrais le voir. Je suis venu car j'avais peur que tu ne fasse une bêtise. Je veux te dire que je t'aimerai toujours et si tu veux que je quitte la ville, je le ferai. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux.

Dan voyait la douleur dans les yeux du jeune homme et en fut profondément attristé. Celui-ci était autant fou de Herbert que lui. Mais il se doutait bien que le scientifique ne le laisserait pas partir, il représentait beaucoup pour lui. Il lui jeta un regard entendu au moment où le jeune homme tournait les talons.

\- Attends Howard!

Herbert se dirigea vers lui. Dan n'en était pas jaloux, Herbert avait besoin de lui comme de Dan. Mais jamais le scientifique n'avait été autant confronté à ses sentiments qu'en cet instant. Il allait devoir s'exprimer. Il se passa une main sur le front, ayant du mal à commencer, et sentit la main du jeune homme saisir la sienne et lui caresser le visage.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, dit Herbert.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et répondit simplement "merci". Dan les regardait tout en restant en retrait pour ne pas jouer les indiscrets.

POV DAN

Il est plus jeune que je ne le croyais ce médecin. Mais il l'aime beaucoup ça se voit, et Herbert aussi. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir une telle scène un jour. C'est sûr je tiens à Herbert mais il a besoin de Howard. Il lui a permis de s'exprimer sur le plan affectif, je lui dois beaucoup, comme à Francesca.

FIN POV

Dan sortit de ses pensés et son regard retomba sur Howard et Herbert...qui s'embrassaient. Il aurait du s'en sentir jaloux, mais au lieu de ça il sourit. Il n'avait rien contre le fait qu'Herbert ait deux "âmes sœurs" (même s'il n'emploierait jamais ces termes), surtout s'il était l'une des deux. Et en quelque sorte lui et Howard étaient dorénavant liés. Une idée lui vint tout à coup. Il attendit que les deux amants se séparent.

\- Docteur Phillips, étant donné que vous devez être sans activité depuis la "faillite" du pénitencier (haussement de sourcil rieur en direction du scientifique qui leva les yeux au ciel), vous pouvez postuler ici... Si vous êtes intéressé, deux de nos médecins ont été transféré dans un autre hôpital.

Howard fit les grands yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel élan de générosité venant de l'homme que Herbert aimait.

\- Euh je...je ne sais pas quoi vous dire docteur, c'est très aimable à vous. Euh qu'en penses-tu Herbert?

Celui-ci sortit de sa léthargie, et les regarda à tour de rôle et répondit en souriant:

\- Plus vous serez proches l'un de l'autre, mieux je serai. Sans sous-entendu bien-sûr.

Pour conclure cette journée difficile, Herbert West venait presque de faire de l'humour. Les trois hommes sortirent de l'hôpital, Dan ayant prêté une veste à son amant pour que sa chemise ensanglantée n'attire pas l'attention d'un éventuel passant. Ils prirent l'air un moment puis Herbert parut pensif et s'éloigna un instant, laissant ses deux amants perplexes. Sans idée suicidaire il s'approcha de la rambarde et laissa l'air envahir son visage. Puis dans un froncement de sourcil, il donna un coup de pied sur la barre, geste qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller les deux hommes.

\- Herbert?

West, gardant toujours sa fierté, n'était pas du genre à laisser des regards compatissants tomber sur lui. Sachant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers lui, il se retourna fermement et d'une voix dure mais triste, lâcha:

\- J'ai l'impression de profiter de vous, ça me fait bizarre mais que vous m'acceptiez tous les deux me donne cette sensation.

Dan et Howard se regardèrent et après s'être souri, le plus jeune laissa son aîné parler.

\- Herbert écoute-moi. La seule chose qui te donne cette impression c'est que tu aimes deux personnes et que tu t'en sens coupable. Mais nous on ne t'en veux pas, d'une part parce que je connais ta personnalité depuis bien des années et que même si j'ai mis un temps fou à le comprendre, ça a du être dur pour toi...

Il regarda Howard et le laissa finir.

\- Et d'autre part parce que moi je t'aime depuis mes quatorze ans, dit Howard en souriant. "Depuis que tu m'as lancé ce regard dans la voiture de police".

Dan le regarda avec des yeux ronds:

\- Amoureux d'un adulte à quatorze ans, wow.

\- Oui je sais moi aussi ça me faisait bizarre, rit-il.

Herbert les regardait parlementer sur un sujet et un autre. Ils s'entendaient très bien ce qui lui fit plaisir. En plus ils ne vivaient qu'à un pâté de maison l'un de l'autre, ce détail lui avait échappé. Il continuait de les observer jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente quelque chose sur sa jambe, il baissa le regard et s'étonna: un chat roux se frottait contre lui et semblait vouloir des caresses. Herbert ne s'était jamais épris d'affection pour un animal, ne les utilisant que comme cobayes. Il s'abaissa cependant et tendit la main vers l'animal qui se frotta joyeusement contre ses doigts en ronronnant. Dan ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués. D'habitude les animaux craignaient Herbert et ne l'approchaient pas, la conduite du chat comme celle de son amant étaient quelque chose de complètement nouveau. Il chuchota à Howard avec un grand sourire:

\- Merci de l'avoir changé.

\- C'est en partie grâce à vous aussi, répondit le plus jeune en lui rendant son sourire.

\- J'espère qu'il comprendra que les animaux ne sont pas des sujets d'expérience.

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Je vous entends c'est inutile de chuchoter, leur répondit Herbert en relevant la tête. Et ne croyez pas que je sois devenu mielleux à cause de ce que je ressens pour vous deux, leur dit-il avec un sourire.

Cette simple phrase fit rougir Howard et Dan s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, avant de murmurer:

\- En tout cas même si tu reprends tes expériences, tu laisses tomber les animaux, surtout les familiers.

\- Pfff d'accord, répondit Herbert en boudant.

Comme s'il avait comprit ses mots, le chat lui grimpa dessus en s'agrippant à son pantalon jusqu'à se retrouver dans ses bras. Herbert sans s'en apercevoir lui adressa un mince sourire. Howard s'approcha à son tour, embrassa Herbert et plaisanta:

\- Attention Dan, ce chat va nous voler la vedette.

\- Il semblerait oui, approuva Dan.

Ainsi les deux amants eurent du mal à séparer "Poupette" (le nom étant inscrit sur le collier) de son nouvel ami Herbert, qui s'attachait trop à elle sous les regards attendris et rieurs de Dan et Howard.

FIN


End file.
